Safety, love and happiness
by The cursed child
Summary: Harry summoned a patronus years before his third year. Lily wanted her son to feel safe, and with it, a second family appeared and settled in Harry's heart. The other child grew with him during all those years, he and Harry have a lot in common after all.


**A/N I watched HP DH part 2 and this came to mind. I've watched it trice already, and I'll be going again next week! The movie is incredible. **

**Spoilers ; What did you like most? What part that was in the books did you miss the most? And what did you hate about it the most? **

**I loved the statues, I missed Kreacher and his army/ Teddy, And I hated… well nothing really, although I was disappointed when Neville asked 'permission' to speak.**

**If you haven't seen it yet, go ASAP!**

**So…., about this story. I was inspired when I heard Lily say ; 'be safe, be strong' this just came to mind.**

**_Summary: Harry summoned a patronus years before his third year. Lily wanted her son to feel safe, and with it, a second family appeared and settled in Harry's heart. The other child grew with him during all those years, he and Harry have a lot in common after all. _  
><strong>

Lily Potter, nee Evans, was lying next to her husband when the sound of thunder reached her ears. Her loving husband, James Potter, groaned and turned in his sleep, but he didn't wake.

Lily laid silent in their bed. Her thoughts turned to the raging storm that was going on outside. She could see the ceiling lighten up every time the dark sky did the same. The sound didn't frighten her, she even liked it.

Even as a child, she'd liked the rain and thunder. The lighting would light up the otherwise black sky. The stars and the moon were not visible, but that view of thunderclouds was magnificent. It had his own magic, even if no one believed it.

She always felt more powerful when the weather became violent. It powered her magic like nothing else. If she went outside during those kinds of days and nights, she felt like she could do anything.

The rain would soak her within minutes, but Lily felt every drop that touched her cold skin. The rain would wash away all her worries. The war, the prophecy, and the fact that one of her friends was a traitor. It hurt so much to even think about it.

There were four Marauders, and one of them traded years of friendship for power. She knew now that it wasn't Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. He had reasoned with them that he couldn't be their secret keeper. If he was the traitor, he wouldn't have given that up.

She knew that it wasn't James himself, because he had been with her for practically every single minute since they found out Harry was on his way. She trusted him, with everything. It was the remaining two friends that she worried about.

There was Remus Lupin, the werewolf of James' little group of friends. Remus had faced a lot of discrimination, and Voldemort was offering them a lot of rights. On the other hand, she'd known Remus for years. He was the only remotely responsible Marauder, and they'd studied together ever since first year. It was so easy to blame him, because everything pointed in his direction. Lily herself couldn't. He was so innocent, he always had been. He tried so hard to keep the monster in him hidden. But someone had to be guilty, and unless Sirius had, for some reason, given up the one advantage he had, it left Peter Pettigrew.

Peter was a timid boy that couldn't do a normal spell easily, let alone the darkest spells like the Unforgivables. He did go away lately, but he always had an excuse. Even when the other Marauders believed him, she checked up on him, fourteen times. His mother was really sick, he really had random work hours, and the red-head knew that there was little chance that he would ever have time to do it. The small man was exhausted as it were.

The rain just kept her peaceful when the war was making victims all over the United Kingdom. The Order of the Phoenix was doing everything that could be done. But the prophecy told them that it would take years before Voldemort went down. Harry and Neville had to grow up first.

Her son was strong, doing magic already. She was so proud of him. So proud.

Hearing the cries from the little boy in the room next to theirs she went there to calm him down. She made sure that her husband hadn't awoken yet and walked down the hall. Her bare feet graced the wooden floor, while her fingers traced the pattern on the walls. She entered the room of her son and found him exactly were she left him. A small blue blanket kept him warm and comfortable.

His green eyes found her and his little arms reached for her. Lily smiled, picked him up and held him close. Harry kept crying though. She stood with him for half an hour, but he never stayed silent for long. The rumbling outside made him afraid.

She sang for him, like every night, but even that wouldn't work. She looked outside for a second and got an idea. She tucked him in and looked out off the window once more. The clouds had beautiful shapes. Animals of every kind walked in the sky, hiding until revealed by the light that came out off the same clouds.

The woman drew her wand and slowly said the incantation, never taking her eyes of her only child. Her happiest memory came to mind and she watched the silver glow erupt from her wand.

The silver glow slowly took shape until a doe took a few steps towards Lily. Lily resisted the urge to touch her and redirected the animal to her son.

Encased with the happy and loving feelings of the patronus, Harry stopped crying. He looked at the stranger curiously and stretched his arm out.

Lily watched her baby with laughter in her eyes. He was such a curious little boy, it wouldn't surprise her if he was a cat animagus. She stopped laughing however and looked disbelievingly at him when he actually started to pet the patronus, while it was not even solid. It was as if his hand solidified the part he wanted to touch.

Because her attention wavered, the doe walked away from Harry and he almost looked like he was going to cry again soon. Before she could do something about it, a stag joined them, followed by James, who had woken up from the crying a while ago and wanted to surprise his wife while she stood with her back turned to the door to watch her child sleep. She called the little boy the only innocent heart in the whole world. When he saw the silvery glow however, he had produced his own patronus and followed it to Harry's room.

Harry looked at the two magnificent patroni and tried to reach for them. When that didn't work, Harry decided that he wanted one. A small ball of silver appeared and slowly took form.

Lily tried to approach, but James wrapped his arms around her waist and held her back. Her husband knew that this was something that they were going to remember forever. That small ball, whatever it was going to be, was another day that their son used his magic. They loved watching it.

The ball took shape and both parents looked on with astonishment. A fawn, no bigger than Harry, laid beside Harry and the boy curled up against his own creation, like it was solid, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

For a moment, nothing happened. The room was silent, even the thunder outside was barely heard.

The fawn tilted its head and carefully rested it on Harry's. It stared at the stag and the doe that were walking towards it. They looked like a family. The stag nudged the female and they took another step forward. They touched it's snout with their own and the three of them disappeared into nothing.

The little sleeping boy glowed silver, like an angel, for just a few seconds, before it encased his heart, the feelings of happiness, safety and love would never leave him.

**A/N I hope you liked it and I hope that you'll review with your comments. A simple good or bad, a comment about the 'plot' a simple 'cute'. Flames are excepted, and used to keep my house warm. I hope that you'll give me some advice. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
